1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing some protection to the users of cellular and marine band telephones from the electro-magnetic fields radiation and microwave radiation emitted therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular Telephone Users Protective Device by Joseph M. Katz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,896.